The Chains that Bind
by Ambezua
Summary: May joins the group, as they prepare for an upcoming tournament. She takes a severe dislike to Misty's love for Ash, and seeks, in any way possible, to cause her to break up with him. Why is she doing this? And what is Team Rocket planning? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Beautiful Day in May

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon... etc., etc.,...

The Chains that Bind

Ambezua: Aw, yes... this is the third (and most likely final) installment of the "Ash and Misty's Young Love" series. Yes... I know you are all looking forward to more of my writing. Keep giving me reviews, and I might start another series! Anyway, I am sure you all want to figure out what on Earth the title has to do with this story, so I will hurry up and finish up this annoying preface.

Chapter 1: A Beautiful Day in... May

The sun was shone brightly, gently warming the spring air. The wind rippled slowly across the surface of the river which ran along the road, and it weaved through the leaves of the blossoming trees. Oddishes hummed to themselves, releasing sweet-smelling pollen into the air. Spearows soared through the branches of the trees, quietly singing their spring calls. Pidgys gathered sticks and small branches with which to make thier nests, and an occasional Buneary hopped among the flowers.

Misty breathed deeply, enjoying the scents of spring. It almost reminded her of perfume. she looked over at Ash, who walked beside her. She reached out and hugged his arm, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

Ash looked down at her, and stroked her hair.

Brock's eyes narrowed. Even though he was walking up in front of the group, and couldn't actually see Ash and Misty, he had an almost innate knowledge of what the two of them were doing at any given time.

'They are at it again,' Brock sighed.

Duplica took up the rear of the group. She had joined up with them a few weeks ago, as they had invited her to come along. She looked up at the two lovers, and couldn't help but feel happy for them. It was true that she had, at one time, desired to have Ash for herself, but had come to realize that they were made for each other. She knew better than to fight against destiny. She looked over at Brock, who was beginning to look a bit irritated at Ash and Msity's behavior. She thought he looked cute when he became annoyed. Over the last few days, she had begun to grow rather fond of Brock. Brock, however, remained oblivious to this fact, and continued to go crazy over every other pretty girl that crossed his path.

Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's hat and began chattering with great excitement.

"Pika, pikachu chu chu, pi pikachu!" (Look, over that hill, I see the next town!)

"Thanks, buddy. You really are a good lookout." Ash smiled, took Pikachu off of his head, and held him in his arms.

"Pika." (your welcome)

"Hey, guys, I think I see someone running out to greet us." Duplica noted that the person appeared to have long, brown hair... A red shirt, and matching shoes...

"Hello, guys!" May waved.

"Huh... what a coincidence... There's May, and it just so happens that we are in the month of May..." Brock mused, but no one seemed to notice his remark.

"Uh... What are you doing here, May?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I heard that you all were coming to the big tournament. It's a small town, and word gets around quickly... Oh, and who's your friend with the green hair?" May peered past Ash, Misty, and Brock to get a better look at Duplica.

"Hello, my name is Duplica," Duplica smiled weakly, trying not to take offense at May's attitude.

"Oh, and hi Ash, and Misty... What are you doing, Misty?..." May pointed at Misty's whose head was still resting on Ash's shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his left arm.

"Oh, I guess you don't know yet... Misty's my girlfriend." Ash grinned, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Your WHAT?" May yelled, "I thought you two were just friends."

"That's what we kept telling everyone, but we have really had a crush on each other from the start. It hasn't been until the last few months that we have actually been dating."

"Oh... I see..." May was still quite shocked.

'What's gotten into me? I should have known that they were together...' May thought to herself

"WELL, not that this isn't fun and all, but, could we get going? We have been walking for several hours today, and we would like to rest." Brock spoke up.

Everyone nodded in agreement. May led them through the small town to a house she had been staying at. She had already made arrangements, so the house was ready for them when they walked in. It was a small, log cabin which had three bedrooms, a large living-room, a kitchen, and a dinning room. Ash left Misty's side, jumped onto the couch, and began flipping through the TV channels. Misty couldn't help but giggle a bit. Duplica took a seat in one of the chairs, while Brock snuck off to prepare lunch. May motioned to Misty to follow her, and she led her up to her room.

"So... What's up with you and Ash?" May began.

"Uh... what's there to know? " Misty blushed.

"How did it happen?"

Misty gave a brief summary of the events that led up to their confession of love for each other.

"From then on, we have been together." Misty finished.

"So... From then on you have been completely in love with him? You have given him your whole heart, soul, and body?"

"Yes... I guess."

"Are you sure he feels the same way?"

"Of course." Misty tried to sound confident, but she was starting to look uneasy.

"Look, I am only saying this because I am your friend and I don't want you to get taken advantage of. All I see is you giving him everything you have, yet, he gives nothing back. He just lays around and passively accepts every loving caress you bestow upon him. Shouldn't that cause you to wonder?"

"He's just not really a very romantic guy, that's all. That's just how he is. I'm not going to ask him to change if he doesn't want to." Misty shrugged.

"I can see that you love him for who he is, but are you sure that he loves you for who you are?" May see the terror in Misty's eyes, "What I think is that he just likes having you around for your body."

"NO!" Misty shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from flowing, "That's not true!"

Even May was a bit surprised at what she had said. She occasionally tried to help people with their romantic problems, but she had never actually caused romantic problems herself.

Misty ran out of the room, covering her ears so she couldn't hear May any longer, and zipped down the hall. She lept into Ash's arms, as he lay sleepily on the couch. Tears began to run down her cheeks and absorb into Ash's shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong Mist?" Ash began to sit up.

"I'm alright... I just want you to hold me..."

Ash complied, but still felt that there was something that Misty was hiding from him.

'What if May's right? What if Ash really doesn't love me?'

Ambezua: Yeah, Misty's uncertainty about Ash is a central theme throughout the first few chapters. Oh, and, yes, in case you were wondering, I do dislike May a LOT. Those of you who thinks Ash and May belong together... I will deal with you later!


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon... etc., etc.,...

Ambezua: DUN, DUN, DUN... That's right! It's the MEGACHAPTER...

Chapter 2: The Tournament

"Hey, everyone, lunch is ready!" Brock entered the living-room carrying a large platter, and wearing a white apron as he often did when he prepared meals. He set down the food, but couldn't help but notice Misty's odd behavior.

"Hey, are you ok, Misty?" Brock asked in a concerned tone.

"I-I'm fine..." Misty stammered

May stood by the doorway to her room. For some odd reason, she felt, well, nasty... But she also felt pleased with herself. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

'Why am I doing this? Do I want Ash?' she wondered.

"May..." Duplica walked up to her suspiciously, pushing May through her bedroom door and closing it behind her. "did you have somthing to do with this?"

"Oh, me? Why would I ever hurt Misty? I mean, come on, we are great friends! Why would I ever try to get Misty and Ash to break up?!" May blurted out.

"Uh, huh... You know, I didn't actually specify what I was talking about..."

May "sweatdropped"

"I will tell you this though... Don't get involved with Ash and Misty. They love each other very much, and I don't want you messing things up between them."

"Look, I don't know why you are so suspicious... I don't know you that well, but you should seriously just chill out. Me and Ash are quite close, and I would never do anything to hurt him. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get my lunch." May walked off, pushing Duplica aside, and exiting through the door. Duplica shook her head slowly and followed.

When they entered the living-room, Brock sat in one of the chairs eating his lunch. Ash and Misty stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Brock asked, his mouth partially filled with food.

"Just going out for a walk..." Ash took Misty's hand and walked out the front door.

"Ok, but don't do anything out there that you might regret later..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Misty turned around and glared at Brock.

"You know... Stuff that takes nine months to mature." Brock gave an evil smile.

"Why, you little-" Misty whipped out her mallet.

"Mist, hey, clam down... We will be back before sunset." Ash grabbed Misty around the waist to keep her from physically harming Brock.

"Ok, have fun..."

May and Duplica watched them leave, then sat down to eat.

"So... Misty, do you wanna talk about it now?" Ash walked beside Misty, still holding her hand.

"Not really..." she suddenly reverted back to her morose mood.

"Why not? You can tell me, I am your best friend. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can help you get through it."

"It's just-," Misty paused, staring into his eyes for a moment,"I-I... I can't... I would like to, but I just can't... Please understand."

"Of course Misty, but just remember, I am here for you when you need me."

"Thanks..."

They continued walking for a bit, then at down on the top of a small hill to watch the sunset... It seemed so romantic to Misty, but she didn't feel like talking about it today. She even felt reluctant to look at Ash. Did he really not love her? Had she fallen for him, but did he really not love her back? She turned and looked into his eyes, looking for some sign that could drive away all her doubts. Ash's eyes already gazed at her.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mist? You have hardly said a word."

Misty couldn't take it any longer.

"Ash! Do you love me, and I mean, REALY love me?"

Ash looked over at her, a bit hurt, but just as he was about to speak...

"Prepare for trouble... " Jessie leapt out from behind a bush, flipped in the air and landed to the left of Ash and Misty.

"...and make it double!" James fell from out of a nearby tree.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie held her fist up to the sky.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James stood up and rubbed his head

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie pointed her finger out at the two lovers.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James pointed his finger up toward the sky.

"Jessie!" Jessie stood with her back to James.

"James!" James whipped out a pokeball

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie jummped and whirled in the air.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James held the pokeball above his head.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth jumped up from the undergrowth and landed between his two companions

Ash and Misty blinked a few times.

"What? You aren't going to say 'Team Rocket!' like you always do?" Jessie snapped.

"It's like he wasn't expecting to see us again..." James said sadly

"Oh, it's not that... I was just thinking about how great you guys could be if you ever put on a circus act." Ash grinned.

"That little twerp!" Jessie raised her fist.

"If you have a problem with Ash, you have a problem with me!" Misty stood up and stepped between Ash and Jessie, growling.

"Look, all we are were for is dat Pikachu..." Meowth spoke up, "not a catfight."

"Where is Pikachu anyway?" Jessie suddenly snapped out of her fighting stance.

"I don't see him" James looked around, quickly turning his head left and right.

"Well, it turns out that I don't usually bring him along when I go on walks with Misty." Ash explained.

"But, you two are almost surgically attached!" Jessie snapped.

"Pikachu isn't here... but Gyarados is!" Misty threw the pokeball onto the ground, releasing the giant water pokemon. Team Rocket cringed in fear.

"Eh, ya know... It's been fun talking with ya love boids, but I think we REALLY gotta go.." Meowth started backing away slowly.

"RUN!" Jessie and James began running down the road, with Meowth close behind.

"Not so fast, Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Misty shouted.

The mighty water blast sent Team Rocket flying through the air...

"We're blasting off again!"

A few hours later, Jessie woke up to the sound of her cellphone ringing. She jumped up and answered the call.

"Y-yes, Boss?" She said nervously.

"It seems that you have failed me again..."

"What makes you think that?"

"You always take a long time to answer my calls just after you fail once again to capture that Pikachu. I have become tired of waiting... I am sending you one of my personal pokemon to aid you in your mission... If you take too long, I might send Butch and Cassidy to do the job for you, so don't mess this one up..."

"Yes, sir!"

The transmission ended.

Jessie looked over to James and Meowth who still lay unconscious.

"Get up!" she ordered, and gave James a kick, "We have a new job to do!"

Ash and Misty walked back to the cabin, side by side. Ash glanced at Misty. Her eyes were still focused on the dirt path before them. Ash looked away... He had never seen her so upset before.

'He never answered my question...' she began accusing herself, 'this is all your fault, Misty! He could have been yours, but now he's drifting away.'

Ash wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Hello, what have you two been up to?" Brock smiled as Ash and Misty walked through the door.

"Um, Ash, I need some time alone for a bit... I'll see you in the morning, goodnight," with that, Misty walked off to her room.

"Uh... Did I miss something?" Brock's smile faded.

"I don't know what it is, but something is bothering Misty..." Ash's voice trailed off, he didn't even want to think about what it could be. He laid himself down on the couch, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning was the day of the tournament, so Brock decided to get everyone up extra early.

"Get up, everyone! Today's the day!" Brock began banging a large pot with a wodden spoon.

"AHH!!" Ash leapt out of bed, slamming face first onto the floor. When he looked up, Msity blurred into view.

"Uh... you feeling better today, Misty?"

"Yes, thank you. I have thought it all out. It was so silly for me to worry about it." Misty giggled.

'It's good to see you back to her old self again,' Ash thought.

"Come on, get your breakfast before it gets cold!" Brock called.

Ash and Misty rushed over to the table and took their seats, next to each other, of course.

Brock took his seat as well, and made sure everyone took hearty portions of the food.

"Eat up, you guys, you will need it during the tournament."

Duplica smiled at May as she entered the room. May glared back... She couldn't stand the sight of Misty acting all giddy around Ash again...

'Gah, they are driving me crazy! I can't stand being the one left out... Even Duplica has someone to long for, and I have no one!'

May stomped over to the table and sat down with a huff. She began shoveling in the food.

"Hey, slow down, you might give yourself a cramp or something." Brock warned.

"What do you care!" May finished her breakfast in record-breaking time, then rushed out of the room to prepare for the tournament.

Ash, Misty, and Brock stared at May's empty seat, entirely bewildered.

"What's up with May lately?" Ash blinked.

"Oh, she will get over it..." Dupica said casually.

At the tournament...

"This will be a team competition. Each team member may hold up to six pokemon from which they may choose their pokemon that they will sue in each round. Each round, you may only place one pokemon in play per round. Once one team or the other eliminates both pokemon from the other team, the winner earns two points. A draw results in one point each. A loss is counted as no points. The team with the highest points at the end of the competition wins this rare pokemon egg. Please choose your teams..." the announcer explained.

"Alright, Misty and I are on the same team, but that's pretty much implied." Ash beamed.

May growled.

"Hey... Um, Brock... Do you wanna be in a team with me?" Duplica said shyly.

"Oh, well, ok... sure." Brock seemed confused at Duplica's behavior.

Ash and Misty "sweatdropped." Brock was always flirting with girls, but seemed oblivious when any girl showed any interest in him.

May looked around... She didn't know anyone else in town that would team up with her. May took a seat on the sidelines.

"Dumped... Again..." May sighed.

"Now, everyone proceed to the arena entrance, and register the pokemon that you will use." the announcer's voice boomed.

A few hours later...

Ash looked up into the crowds, they were filled with people. Ash waved back to them as he walked out to fight his first opponent. He waved to the crowd. They cheered back. Looking over at Misty, he could see that she was waving to the crowd as well. He felt like he could take on the entire world with Misty by his side.

The opposing team faced them. They appeared to be brothers, for they wore the same uniforms, and had the same distictive hair color and style.

'Perhaps they are just close friends...' Ash thought.

"This battle is between team Ash and Misty, against the James twins."

'Well, I've been wrong before...'

"Let the match... BEGIN" the referee shouted.

Ash whipped out his pokeball, and was about to throw it when...

"Not so fast, twerp..." A familiar voice shouted from far above.

"Prepare for trouble... " Jessie fell from the sky, completing a perfect flip before landing square on her feet.

"...and make it double!" James landed next to her, striking a complimentary pose.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie jumped to the right.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James jumped to the left.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie winked at Ash and Misty.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James crossed his arms.

"Jessie!" Jessie stood with her back to James.

"James!" James whipped out a pokeball

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie drew out a pokeball and held it high in the air.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James wound up to throw the pokeball

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth landed on Jame's head, then jumped to the ground.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Misty said in unison.

"Well, it's about time you got back to the old routine..." Jessie huffed.

"Enough talk, let's get on with this!" Meowth stood up straight.

"Uh, Pikachu isn't with me right now, and I am sort of in the middle of something right now." Ash stepped forward aggressively.

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked around at the puzzled crowds and the annoyed brothers on the other side of the arena. Team Rocket "sweatdropped"

"Why do we always come at a bad time..." James muttered.

"Uh... you know what, I think we should finish this later," Jessie put her pokeball back onto her belt.

Team Rocket rushed off and jumpped into some seats on the side of the arena.

"Ok..." Ash paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts, "go, Bayleef!"

As the battle raged, Team Rocket's attention was drawn to the rather impressive-looking pokemon egg that stood upon a pillar far above the battlefield.

"You know what... I think that's the prize for the tournament," James pointed out.

"Really? That must be a really rare pokemon egg." Jessie began to think, "Hey, guys, I think I know of a way to get two pokemon for the price of one... Listen to this..."

"Ash and Misty's team have won the round!" The announcer declared.

The crowds cheered, and Team Rocket grinned. Things were going as planned.

A few hours later...

"This next battle is between... uh... Team Rocket, and Violet and Daisy's team." (not Misty's sisters)

"Prepare for trouble... "

"...and make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth shouted from the bleachers, while shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

Jessie and James shot Meowth a glance, then turned back to the battle.

"Alright, Wobbaffet, show them what you got!" Jessie tossed her pokeball.

"Victreebell, come on out!" James released his pokemon from it's pokeball.

'Wobbaffet!" the pokemon saluted his trainer, then turned to face his opponent.

Victreebell, however, was still happily munching on James's head. he finally managed to pry it off and place it back onto the ground.

"You two look like a couple of losers..." Violet sneered.

"this should be easy, Growlithe, go!" Daisy grinned.

"Venomat, use confusion beam on the Victreebel" Violet ordered.

"Victreebel, dodge the attack, then use Razor Leaf."

victreebel slipped by the confusion beam with ease, then attacked with his ravorleaves. They hit true to their mark, sending Venomat flying.

"Ok, now finish him off with slam!"

"not so fast, Growlithe, use flame wheel and attack the Victreebel"

"Wubbaffet, get between Growlithe and Victreebel, and reflect the attack."

Growlithe bounced off of Wubbaffet, and fell to the ground. victreebel slammed into Venomat

"Wha-what happened?!" Daisy shouted.

"Don't you know anything about Wubbaffets? they can reflect any attack at twice the damage..." Jessie grinned, "If trained correctly, they are practically invincible."

"NO!" Violet cried, "Venomat, get up!"

"Victreebel... if you please..."

Victreebel fired another barrage of razorleaves, finishing off Venomat.

"Growlithe, use flamethrower and roast that Victreebel!" fire glared in Daisy's eyes.

"Wubbaffet... You know what to do."

Victreebell jumped behind Wubbaffet, who reflected the attack, and finished off Growlithe.

"We did it! We finnally won for a change!" Jessie jumped for joy.

"Yeah, our stratagy has been much better lately." James mused.

Jessie hugged James, and pulled him off the arena floor.

"wow, it looks like Team Rocket is really putting thier best out there..." Brock looked over at Ash to see his responce

"Yeah, this might be harder than we thought."

The battles contined, each successive match becomming more and more heated. Eventually, it was down to Ash and Misty, and Team Rocket.

"Too bad we got eliminated in the quarter finals." Brock sighed, "if we had, we would have gotten that pokemon egg for sure."

"Don't feel too bad about it," Duplica laid her hand on his shoulder, "it was a lot of a fun, and I got the chance to get to know you better."

"Thanks, Duplica."

Back on the battle field...

"Ok, it's you and us, twerps..." Jessie grinned.

"Yeah, so let's put on a good show. Bring out your best pokemon!" James struck a not-so-impressive pose.

"Please don't embarrass yourself, James..." Jessie "sweatdropped"

"Go, Sceptile!" Ash smiled.

"Gyarados, I choose you!" Misty stood before her giant water-type pokemon.

"You know what, Jess... I think it's time for our little surpise to show it's face." James tried to appear unshaken at the sight of the two mighty pokemon.

"Ok... Go Wubbaffet!"

"No... Not that one, the one the Boss gave us." James slapped his forehead.

"Be more specific next time!"

"Go, Deoxys!" James tried to ignore Jessie's outburst.

Deoxys popped out of his pokeball, and the audience hushed.

"What is that thing? I think Ash might be in trouble..." Brock said quietly.

"Sceptile, you can take him!" Ash encouraged his pokemon. It nodded, and so the batte began.

"Deoxys, transform into attack mode!" James ordered.

"You actually know how to use that thing?!" Jessie screamed.

"Deoxys, use Zen Headbutt!" James ignored Jessie's outburst.

"Sceptile, use agility, then leaf blade!"

Sceptile dodged the headbutt reather easily, then rushed in for the attack.

"Deoxys, Cosmic power!"

Deoxys took the attack head on, dissipating the attack and sending sceptile bakwards. Neither pokemon seemed to be doing much damage to the other.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados unleashed it's attack toward Deoxys.

"Not so fast, Reflect, Wubbaffet!"

Wubbaffet absorbed the beam, and seent it back towards Gyarados. Jessie grinned, 'This is going to be too easy'

"Now, Gyarados!"

Gyarados slipped right by the relefted attack.

"WHAT?!" Jessie screamed.

"Sceptile, Screech, then use Slam attack!"

"Phycho Shift, Deoxys, then Hyper Beam!"

Deoxys defelcted the high-ptitched screech, stunning Sceptile. Sceptile stepped back, then attempted to dodge the hyper beam. It grazed his back, causing moderate damage.

"Now, Sceptile, it's your chance, Quick Attack, then Leaf Blade!"

Scpetile slammed into Deoxys, then slashed him with a Leaf Blade attack.

"Deoxys, don't give up yet, recover, then teleport!"

Deoxys began randomly appearing around the arena, slashing at Sceptile when it got the chance.

"Gyarados, use dragon rage!"

The wind began to pick up, and the sky darkened... Swirls of cloud and wind surrounded Gyarados, who bellowed his challenge. Then, he unleashed his attack. A mightly water spout erupted form his mouth, engulfing both Wubbaffet and Deoxys. Then the wind stopped, Wubbaffet lay on the ground, senseless.

"That's not possible!" Jessie screamed.

"Haha, I guess Wubbaffet isn't invincible." Misty winked, "Now, Gyarados, go help out Sceptile."

By this time, Deoxys had picked itself up off the ground.

"Deoxys, trasform into Speed form, then Psychic attack." Deoxys changed forms, speeding along at almsot lighting-fast speed.

"Gyarados, do a dragon dance, then another Hydro Pump." Entergy began to fill Gyarados, and it prepared another devestating attack.

"Sceptile, Detect, Leaf Blade, then Slam Attack." Scpetile dodged Deoxys's attack, slashed at him with his Leaf Blades, then attempted to slam into him. Each time, however, Deoxys simply slipped away.

"Sceptile, maximum Agility! It's the only way we can catch up with that Deoxys."

"Deoxys, Snatch Scpetile's speed bost, then use Psycho Boost on the Gyarados."

Deoxys blasted Gyarados, just as it released it's attack as well.

Gyarados roared, then slumped over. Deoxys reeled back, and slammed onto the ground. Meowth slipped out of his seat, and walked over to the arena wall. Everyone was so interested in the battle, no one noticed him. He hopped over the wall, and ran over to misty, giving her a big scratch to the face.

"HEY!" Ash ran over to Meowth, "How dare you hurt Misty like that!"

"Now's your chance, Deoxys, use Hyper Beam!" James grinned

"Sceptile, NO!"

Sceptile took the full force of the attack, knocking him out cold.

Ash looekd down at his fallen pokemon, and returned him.

"Team Rocket, you cheated!" Misty yelled, rubbing her face.

"What do you expect... We ARE the bad guys..." Jessie smirked.

"Ya, so hand over da pikachu before Deoxys here has to hurt anyone else..." Meowth nudged James.

"Waht are you talking about, Meowth, I thought we were jsut going to take the egg..." James repleid with a puzzled expression.

"You dolt!" jessie smacked him wither her fan,"we need both the egg AND Pikachu..."

"Or... da girl gets hurt." Meowth threatened.

"You wounldn't!" Ash stepped forward.

"You know, normally, I would agree, but orders are orders..." Jessie said, beginning to get a bit bored.

"Go, Onix!" brock threw his pokeball into the air.

"Deoxys, slap that pokeball back to it's trainer, it's not nice to throw things, you know..." Jessie grabbed Deoxys' pokeball from James.

Deoxys did so, sending the now-released Onix right on top of Brock, May, and Duplica.

"Onix," Brock groaned,"Get off us!"

"Deoxys, grab that little brat and brring her here."

Deoxys wrapped it's tenticles around Misty, and pulled her over to Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, go save Misty!"

"Pika!" Pikachu hopped out of Ash's backpack, and leapt into the air, attacking Deoxys with a Thunder Tackle.

Deoxys simply blasted Pikachu with a Psychic attack, sending Pikachu out for the count. Ash rushed over and picked up his pokemon.

"Wow... Looks like Deoxys is on a roll!" Meowth cheered.

"Now... hand him over, or your little girlfriend will be hurt..." Jessie punched Misty in the head, "If you hurry, we might not even get to the stuff that will cause permanant damage..."

"Jessie, what's gotten into you!" James yelled.

"Stand back, I know what I'm doing!" Jessie snapped.

Ash's eyes filled with tears as he watched Misty as Jessie continued hitting her.

"STOP!" Ash yelled, "here, take Pikachu, I jsut can't bear it any longer!"

"That's a good boy..." Jessie had Deoxys release Misty, and pushed her toward Ash, "have fun... losers!"

Misty slumped to the ground at Ash's feet. Team Rocket ran off... But Meowth and James couldn't help but think Jessie had pushed things a bit too far. They were in such a hurry to leave, they even forgot to pick up their pokemon egg.

Ash gently lifted Misty's head up. Her cheeks were already stained with tears. She stood up, and embraced him, softly sobing into his shoulder.

Onix, by now, had managed to get off of the dozens of people he had landed on, and was now stored safely back into his pokeball. Brock looked over at Misty.

'Poor Misty...' Brock thought.

Ash: I could write out ALL the battles that took place, but, since there are around ten of them for EACH of the three teams, I didn't want to bore you all... So, on to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Complications of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon... etc., etc.,...

Ambezua: Hm... Things are going to get hairy!

Chapter 3: Complications of the Heart

Misty had gone to the Pokecenter to make sure that none of her injuries were serious. Ash stood outside, waiting for Misty to come back outside.

"Hey, Ash." May walked up

"Hello, May," Ash said sadly, not even looking at her.

"Um... Ash, I have a few things I need to talk to you about... Do you mind?"

"No, but I need to get back before Misty comes back."

"Ok, it shouldn't take long"

As they walked along, May felt a strong urge to grab his arm. She inched closer, and closer...

"Hey, May!" Duplica ran up, "I have been looking all over for you."

"What is it?" May whispered.

"Hey, wait a sec..." Duplica's eyes narrowed, "You aren't trying to steal Ash, are you? Have you no shame?"

"What? That's not what I had in mind at all!" May said a little too loud.

"Hello, May" Misty walked up, "what are you guys talking about?"

May turned red, but quickly covered her cheeks with her hands and smiled.

"It's good to see you... Um, Ash, I need to talk to Misty too.. do you mind?"

"Uh... no."

May grabbed Misty's hand and led her into the woods.

'What's this all about, May?" Misty demanded, and pulled her hand away.

"Its just... Havn't you noticed something strange about Ash lately?"

"Well, his Pikachu just got stolen, why shouldn't he act a bit strange?"

"Not that... I mean, doesn't he seem a bit... distant from you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think... No, I shouldn't say..."

"What is it, tell me!" Misty lifted her mallet above her head.

"Ok, ok, cool down... I think Ash might be cheating on you."

"WHAT?!" Misty dropped her mallet and stood frozen in place. Her face turned completely pale and almost lifeless.

"I'm sorry Misty..." May felt very evil... but also very, very pleased with herself as she turned around and walked back to Ash.

"It... It..." Misty stood, mouth ajar, "NO!!"

May walked up to Ash, and grabbed his hand.

"This way..."

"What's going on!" Ash pulled his hand away, "I'm not going a single step further until you tell me."

"Alright... Misty is beginning to not trust you Ash."

"Why is that? what have I ever done to arouse her suspicion?"

"For one thing, you keep traveling with different, attractive, girls on your travels." May began batting her eyelashes.

"Well, yes... I guess that isn't such a good idea... But that was before I knew about her feelings!" Ash remained oblivious to May's true intentions.

"Perhaps... but you are just attracted to her body, after all."

"That's not true! I love Misty for who she is, not what she looks like."

"You don't have to lie... I know her hot, thin, body drives you crazy whenever she embraces you. I can see it in your eyes."

"Cut it out, May."

"Oh, so I'm right!"

"No, it's not true!"

Misty awoke from her shock, hearing familiar voices... She crept quietly through the branches...

"Ash-" Misty gasped.

"Did you hear something?" Ash asked May

"Uh..." she looked over at Misty hiding in the bushes, "No... but I did have a few more things i need to ask you, darling..."

"What are you talking about?" Ash, shocked, began backing away.

"Oh, come on, you don't have to be shy. I know of your true feelings..." She ran up and hugged him, drawing her arms around him.

"May, let me go!"

"You know you like it..." She let her arms drop down to his jeans.

"MAY! What's gotten into you?"

Ash tried to break away, but May grabbed his head and kissed him.

"Ok, I can see that your a bit on edge tonight... Perhaps we can 'talk' some other time..."

"How dare you, Ash Ketchum!" Msity jumped out of the bushes and slammed him with her mallet as hard as she could, over and over again. Then, she stopped... She picked him up, and lifted his head up to hers.

"I-I trusted you, Ash..." Misty slapped him, then ran off into the woods.

"Ah well... I guess you lost her, Ash..." May sighed.

"YOU!" Ash raged, "You ruined my life!"

Ash ran off after Misty.

Ash: Aw... yes, a very sad chapter... don't worry, I don't write tragedies! Just give it some time to work itself out...


	4. Chapter 4: As Cold as Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon... etc., etc.,...

Ambezua: WARNING: Although this chapter does not contain actual descriptions, it does imply some teenage activities that some may find offensive. I attempted to write it in such a way that it is merely implied, but never expanded upon... that is all for now.

Chapter 4: As Cold as Ice

When Ash finally managed to catch up with Misty, she was in no mood to talk. She refused to even look at him. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would either try to run away, or slap him.

"Jsut leave me alone, Ash... The chains that bind my heart to yours are broken. Just go away..." she whispered, "I hate you, and I want nothing to do with you. Your nothing but a- a- hormone-driven jerk!"

Msity's words cut into him like knives.

"Plesae, Misty, just give me a chance to explain..."

"No!" Misty slapped him and ran off again.

Ash sighed... And began slowly walking back to the cabin. He had lost both his one true love, and his best freind in one day... What next? Ash walked sadly walked back to the cabin.

"Hey, buddy, we have been worried about you!" Brock walked up and hugged Ash as he entered the cabin.

"Oh my..." Duplica gasped,"you look horrible, Ash!"

"Misty doesn't love me anymore..." Ash rushed off to one of the vacant rooms and slammed the door.

Brock looked at Duplica, then they both turned and looked at May.

"What are you two looking at me for?"

Duplica shot May a death glare, then walked quietly down the hall to Ash's room. She knocked quietly.

"(sniff) (sniff) Misty?"

"No, it's me, Duplcia... I think I know what's going on. Would you please let me come in and talk about it? If you do, I will get Misty to listen to you."

"Alright..."

Ash unlocked the door, and flopped back onto his bed.

Duplica walked over to the bed and sat down.

"It seems that May planned this all out so that Misty would dump you."

"Why would she ever do such a thing?"

"I think she has a crush on you."

"Why me!" Ash slammed his head against the wall.

"Stop beating yourself up, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But Misty hates me, she said that the chains that bind her heart to mine are broken..."

"I think she just overreacted... What exactly did happen?"

Ash briefly explained the events that had happened that night.

"That's awful!" Duplica frowned.

"I know... but how will I get her and Pikachu back?"

"I have an idea..."

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had delivered Pikachu to Giovanni, but they were experiencing some difficulties...

"Why won't this thing fight?" Giovanni pounded his fist against the desk with so much force, his coffie spilled.

Pikachu sat in a small cage, a look of defiance and hatered in it's tiny eyes. Small sparks lept from his cheeks.

"Uh... I'm not sure, Boss, but it might be that it will only fight for it's original trainer. Some pokemon are like that you know..." one of Giovanni's men replied.

"Then, bring him to me... NOW!"

Duplica walked over to Misty, who sat on a log, staring at the lake. Her face was like plaster, unmoving, and white as snow.

"Um, Misty, could I talk with you?"

"Whatever," Misty said coldly.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear it, but Ash isn't the one you should be mad at, it's May."

"Why should I be mad at May, she helped me see what I have been too blinded with love to see. Ash never really loved me," Misty replied in a cold, lifeless tone.

"That's not true!" Duplica took a seat next to Misty, "Ash risked his life for you in the Labyrinth. Why would he do that if he didn't love you?"

"He just couldn't live without his little toy..."

"What are you talking about?"

"He ripped my heart out! Now, I will punish him for leaving me like a lifeless shell!" she suddenly sprang back to life again, "I don't love him anymore, I hate him!"

"Misty, please listen to me... Do you remember that song you used to sing? You know.. Before you went to sleep each night? Brock told me about it... He even made a recorning of it."

Duplica flipped on the audio recording, and the song began to play. ("Misty's Song", for all of you out there who are wondering what song it is)

As the song ended, the color began to return to Misty's face. Tears began to well up in her eyes one again.

"Your right... I do still love him... It just hurts so much..."

Meanwhile, Ash stared out the window, imagining Misty was running up the hill, telling him that she still loves him. The daydream faded, however, as May entered his room.

"Hey, you still thinking about her?"

"What do you care?" Ash turned his head away form her.

"I care a lot..." May sat next to him.

"Stop it, May, can't you see that Misty is the only girl in the world for me? Perhaps I didn't realize it before, while we were on our travels, but I realize it now. If you are ever going to get anything out of me, you will have to force me."

"I could arrange that!" May stood up, furious that he had chosen Misty over her. She picked up a mallet, one of Misty's spares, and knocked Ash out with it in one blow.

Ash woke up a bit later...

"Uh... May, why are you only wearing your-" Ash stopped short, he knew the answer. He tried to struggle, but the ropes that were tied to his wrists and feet held him tightly across the bed, almost taught.

"I'm glad your awake, the most enjoyable part comes next..."

"Um May, don't you think we are a bit young for this sort of thing?" Ash blushed.

"A little, but I know you won't tell anyone..." May stepped closer, so close he could smell her sweat.

"Where's Brock?" Ash frantically tried to think of ways to keep May's mind busy.

"Oh, he's sound asleep. Even a freight train couldn't wake him."

"You know what, May, I think it's kind of late, do you think we could postpone this till later?"

"Nope"

"Look, May, I will be blunt with you... Don't you dare do this to me!"

"Oh, you will like it, I know you will. I always dreamed of having you before Misty, but I didn't think it would be this easy."

She jumped up onto the bed and began kissing him.

"Stop it!" he spat.

"Are you sure you don't want me to continue?" May rubbed her body against his.

"M-May, stop it!"

"Oh, your right, I'm taking much too long to get to the good part!"

Ash closed his eyes tightly, 'at least I won't look at her...'

He felt her hands slowly snake thier way around his body...

"We have all night to enjoy each other..."

Duplica and Misty began walking back to the cabbin, dark figures following thier every move.

"Hey, Duplica, I think I hear some noises coming from the cabin." Misty observed

"Oh, that's just Brock, snoring. It's so cute!" Both girls giggled.

The dark figures crept up behind them, then grabbed them, gagging them and placing them into black bags as fast as lightning.

"Wow... I am so lucky that May fell asleep from exhaustion before she did anything..." Ash gave a sigh of relief, "I guess her stamina isn't what it used to be."

"Hey, Ash," Brock yawned, and walked into Ash's room, "have you seen either Misty or Duplica?"

"Uh.. Brock, would you mind untying me first?"

Brock stared at Ash, eyes wide.

"Oh, come on, Ash, I never really meant all those things that I said! You didn't really do it with May, did you?" Brock took note of the pleasently sleeping May next to him.

"Well, I wasn't exactly a willing party. She fell asleep before we really did anything."

"Ash, why didn't you call for help?"

"First of all, that sounds pretty wierd, secondly, you sleep like a log!"

"I guess I deserved that... But come on, you call this nothing?!"

"Just untie me already!"

Brock scrambled over and cut the ropes. Ash sat up, rubbed his ankles and wrists to restore circulation, and put back on his clothes.

They then quietly crept out of the room, and closed the door behind them. As they turned around, however, a man dressed completely in black ran up to them. Brock punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Another person dressed in black rushed into the room. She dodged Bock's first blow, then drop-kicked him.

"Ash, run!" Brock managed to blurt out before hitting the floor... Everything goes black.

Ash: Yeah, nothing like a pair of ninjas to mix things up a bit!


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon... etc., etc.,...

Ambezua: Oh, I love this part...

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Ash ran through the woods, as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran past rocks, dodged trees, and jumped over fallen limbs. He had no idea of where he was going, but Brock's last words to him still rung in his ears. He had not only lost Pikachu, and Misty, he had now lost Brock, May, and probably Duplica as well. He shut his eyes tightly and continued running.

WHAM

Ash smacked right into a tree. Ash fell over onto the ground. When he looked up, he thought he heard muffled cries for help. he peered through the bushes, and saw two people, tied to a tree, with gags in their mouths and blindfolds over their eyes. They struggled to untie the bonds, and attempted to make as much noise as possible. Ash looked around. He couldn't see anyone, but he had a strange feeling that he was walking right into a trap. Ash ran out of the bushes and whipped out his pocket knife. He quickly severed the bonds on the first prisoner, and took off her blindfold.

"Duplica," Ash said quietly, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, someone kidnapped us," Duplica placed her hands onto her hips, "don't just stand there, go free Misty too."

Ash blushed, and cut Misty's bonds as well. As soon as she saw him, she felt her love bubble up inside her again. Like acid, it ate away at the ice around her heart.

"Ash!" she threw herself down and wrapped her arms around his legs, preventing him from running away, "please forgive me, please take me back! I didn't mean all those awful things that I said. I don't hate you. I was confused, I didn't know what to do. The chains that bind my heart to yours have always held me tightly. They have from the moment I met you till now. I love you!"

Ash looked down at the girl with misty eyes, wondering what had caused this change of heart in her. He knelt over, lifted up her head, and kissed her.

"Of course I will take you back."

"Aw, now isn't this touching..." Cassidy scoffed, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice as she stepped out of the darkness and pulled off her black face mask.

"Oh, come on, they aren't supposed to make up until the END of the story..." Butch added, pulling off his face mask as well.

"Cassidy!" Misty stood up and clenched her fist.

"and her parter, Biff." Ash added

"Huh?" Duplica looked confused, "I thought Jessie and James were Team Rocket."

"I guess we have to do the motto..." Butch sighed, "and remember, by name is BUTCH."

"A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!" Cassidy began.

"Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!" Butch added.

"To the moon..."

"...And beyond..."

"...What a blast!" they both shouted.

"Administering justice with lightning speed!" Cassidy began again.

"Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need."

"So here's a newsflash from across the wire..."

"The real Team Rocket is now on fire!"

"Cassidy!"

"And it's Butch!"

"Teaching the losers a thing or two..."

"...The true Team Rocket..."

"Us! Not you!" They both finished.

Duplica stood dumfounded, and blinked twice.

"I still don't get it... So, it's Cassidy and... Biff?"

"Why must everyone get my name wrong?!" Butch clutched his fists.

"Stop fooling around, and lets finish this..." Cassidy threw a smoke bomb onto the ground. Butch and Cassidy whipped out gas masks, and watched Ash, Misty, and Duplica drop off to sleep.

Duplica awoke with a start. She felt her arms and head ache, and soon she knew why. The chains that held her bound to the wall were not long enough to allow her to sit on the floor, so, she sort of hung half-way down the wall, with her feet curled up beneath her. She managed to stand up, and began rubbing her arms to restore circulation. She looked around her tiny cell. It had no windows, a small sink, and a clump of blankets that she assumed could be used for a bed. Her chains were so short, she couldn't even touch the cell door. thinking quickly, she reached into her pocket, and drew out a small, wooden box.

"Ok, Mini-Ditt, its time for some action," she wispered to the box.

It transformed back into it's normal, blobby form.

"Do you think you could turn into the key?"

"Ditto..." the tiny ditto looked at her sadly.

"Oh, come on, you have to at least try."

The Ditto nodded, and began transforming into variously sized keys. Finally, one fit perfectly.

"Great job, Mini-Ditt..." Duplica hid it back into her pocket and slipped out of her cell, careful to keep herself out of view.

Misty, Brock, Ash, and May were each locked in their own cells. However, thier cells happened to be right next to each other.

"Misty? can you hear me?" Ash called.

"Yeah, I can hear you..." Misty called back.

"Be quiet!" May snapped.

"What's gotten into you lately, May?" Brock asked, "You seem much more, well, aggressive and irrational lately."

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's wrong with me..." May began, "I mean, what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry guys, I will come up with some way of getting us out, I know it!" Ash promised.

"I wish we all had your enthusiasm." Misty grumbled.

"Well, at least we are all together." Brock pointed out.

"But... Where's Duplica?" Ash asked.

"Oh, she's a few rows down. There weren't enough cells here for all of you." May said proudly.

"How did you know that?" Misty snapped.

"Um... I don't know..." May said slowly.

"Hey... guys..." Duplica whispered to them, "is that you?"

"Of course it's us who do you think it is?" May yelled.

"Keep it down, May! Do you want Duplica to get caught?" Brock growled.

Mini-Ditt went to work unlocking all the cells. Thankfully, they were quite similar to Duplica's keys, so Mini-ditt didn't have much trouble.

"Now, let's go rescue Pikachu!" Ash charged down the hall... Just to run into a large group of Team Rocket members.

"Uh... how did they get here so fast?" Ash stopped suddenly.

"Who cares, run!" Duplica grabbed Ash and Misty, while Brock grabbed May. They all began running down the halls, trying to lose the large number of angry Team Rocket guards close behind them.

"Oh, great... a dead end..." Ash groaned, "get it?"

"Ash, this is no time to be cracking jokes!" Brock turned around to face their pursuers, "I won't go down without a fight."

_I have a better idea..._

In a flash, Ash and his friends vanished from sight.

_Everyone, be very quiet... This is Team Rocket's basement. I teleported you all here so that we can make a plan to save Pikachu then get out._

"AHHH, I am hearing voices in my head!" May said a little too loudly.

"Samos?" Ash whispered.

_The same... It's good to see you again, Ash._

"Wow, am I glad you showed up when you did... but I cant exactly see you, it's too dark in here to see anything."

"Ash, where are you?" Brock whispered.

"I'm right here..."

"And I'm right over here, so don't step on me. I just fell over a box." Misty's voice called out.

"Hey, Ditto, do you think you can turn into a flashlight?" Duplica asked.

Duplica flipped on her Ditto/flashlight, and placed it on the ground.

"Ah, much better," May grinned.

"Hey, Samos, why can't you just teleport pikachu to us, then teleport us all out?"

_Well, first of all, my teleportation ability only works over short distances. Secondly, Giovanni's room, where Pikachu is currently being held, is protected by some sort of shield that prevents me from teleporting anything into or out of it._

"that makes things more difficult..." Brock rubbed his chin.

Samos stepped into the light. May gasped.

"it's- it's a Kadabra?" she stuttered.

"What did you think he was? An Aipom?" Ash laughed.

_Oh, and there is one more thing I think we need to discuss before we make our plans... There is a spy among us._

"A what?" May snapped.

_One of you has a direct link from their brain to Giovanni himself. he is manipulating the person to betray us._

"that's ridiculous!" May huffed.

_May... There is a part of your brain which has been damaged, and artificially blocked off from the rest of your mind. I can feel the link emanating from that part of your brain._

"Wha-what does that mean?"

_Have you ever been captured by Team Rocket?_

May thought hard... she thought she knew somthing, but was unable to remember anything.

"I don't... think so... I can't remember."

_That's just as I feared... Giovanni has been using you as his puppet. Please, stand still. I will try to unblock your memories. I will also try to deactivate the device implanted into your brain. This may sting a bit._

"Well, it it's only going to hurt a bit..." May began

Then the burning started.

"OW! My head, it feels like it's going to blow up!" May convulsed and fell to the floor, tightly holding her head with her hands.

_The device is fighting me. I cannot simply deactivate it, I must destroy it before it does permanant damage to your brain. Please hold on, I will try to limit your pain._

At this point, however, May was enduring pain on a whole new level. She screamed, and clutched her head tighter. She tried to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming. Her whole body began to sweat profusely.

Ash, Misty and Brock held onto her to keep her from hurting herself.

_Almost there..._

Then, the pain stopped...

Images, pictures, tiny clips if memory began flooding into May's mind.

"I- I-, I remember!" May smiled.

"What happened to you?" Brock asked.

"I, um... I had been investigating the disappearance of several rare pokemon. The trainers did not consider any foul play at first, but the significance of the thefts could not be ignored. As I searched for evidence, I happened to overhear a conversation between two of Giovanni's men. They had managed to get their hands on a very rare and very powerful pokemon known as a Deoxys. At that time, I had no idea what a Deoxys was... One of the men must have seem me. the very next day, someone attacked me in my hotel room. He brought me directly to Giovanni. He demanded that I tell him what I had overheard. I refused. He gave me two choices, either I will die, or I will become his unwilling spy. I chose death, but, apparently he decided to wipe my memory of the whole ordeal and implant that mind control device anyway. It never really had complete control over me, I will admit, but I never had the strength to fight against it..." May's voice trailed off.

"Oh frell!" May realized what she had done over the past few days, "Misty, Ash, please forgive me for what I tried to do! I wasn't in my right mind... I could craw under a rock and die of shame..."

May turned red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, May. Giovanni is the one I am going to get revenge on!" Misty whipped out her mallet and pretended to whack an invisible Giovanni with it.

"I'm just glad that it really wasn't you who tied me up in my room, took off all my clothes, and almost forced me to-" Ash stopped himself

"What was that, Ash?" Misty's eyes narrowed.

Ash "sweatdropped"

"Heh, heh, heh... Yeah..." Ash stepped back, and quickly added, "nothing happened, really!"

'I'll deal with him AFTER I get done with Giovanni,' Misty thought.

"But, I don't get it... Why would Giovanni want you and Ash to break up?" Brock spoke up.

"How would I know? He's just a awful creep. he probably just did it for fun. Why don't you ask him when we meet him? It's not like I can read his mind..." May's vocie trailed off again.

"I don't know how to thank you enough, Samos!" May hugged Samos, who didn't seem to happy about it.

_Ok... Now, listen, I have a plan._

Samos teleported them right outside of Giovanni's room. Brock quickly dispatched both of the gaurds, then pushed through the doors. One of the guards inside the room punched Brock as he entered. Misty lept through the open door, and gave the guard a kick to the face. Another gaurd lept toward her. She stepped to the side and slammed him with her mallet.

"All too easy!" Misty grinned back at Ash, who rolled his eyes.

The rest of Ash's friends walked in behind them, and Brock jumpped back onto his feet, rubbing the side of his head.

"So... I suppose you have come for your Pikachu..." Giovanni said menacingly, standing with his back to them.

"Pikapi!" (Ash!) Pikachu shouted, and slammed against the side of his cage.

"Hand him over, or we will beat the-" Misty stepped up

"You know, I have Deoxys right here in my hand... He would make short work of you."

Misty jumped back.

"That's a good girl... Now, I tell you what... If Ash promises to stay here and make sure that my Pikachu does as I say, I will let the rest of you leave with your lives."

"No way! I came here for Pikachu, and I am not going anywere until I get him back! I challenge you to a pokemon battle for our freedom, including Pikachu's."

"Ash, don't you think we should-" Brock began.

"I guess you leave me no choice... Deoxys, attack!"

Giovanni turned around, and threw the Pokeball onto the ground. Deoxys popped out, but with one look at Samos, it refused to move.

"What's your problem?! Kill them!" Giovanni fumed, "Why do none of my pokemon obey me?"

_Heh, heh, heh... You see, Deoxys here is my friend. We have known each other for a long, long time. It won't attack while I am around, for fear of hurting me._

"No! Attack them you stupid virus!" Giovanni ordered

Deoxys turned around, slowly. It shook it's head.

Giovanni ground his teeth, then reached over and picked up another Pokeball.

"Go, Nidoqueen! Attack!"

The Nidoqueen took one look at her opponents, searching for a pokemon.

"No, this is not a pokemon battle, kill them!"

Nidoqueen hesitated for a moment.

"Go, Bayleaf! Vine Whip attack, then Razor Leaf!"

"Bay!" Bayleaf shouted back, then attacked.

Nidoqueen dodged to the side, then attempted to bite Bayleaf. All she got, however, was a mouth full of razor leaves. Nidoqueen roared in pain.

"Enough of this! Nidoqueen, return!" Giovanni held a pokeball in one hand, and a gun in the other, "Now, let's stay calm... I haven't killed anyone... Yet. you see, I was having quite a lot of fun messing with you two. May didn't seem against the idea too much either. But, as soon as her mind started accessing restricted files via the link device implanted in her brain, I knew that I would have to get rid of her eventually."

'So... that's why... Hey, that's the teleportation shielding device over there... If only I could destroy it while Giovanni isn't paying close enough attention...' May thought.

"I gave you a chance, but you refused. Perhaps you will hear me better when I start picking off your friends... One, by one... Now, where should we start first?" Giovanni turned his gun around the room, looking for any sign of movement. As he passed over Misty, Ash flinched.

"Ah, ha!" Giovanni grinned, "I have found the one thing you value more than life itself. It will be the first thing you lose..."

Giovanni began to squeeze the trigger...

"NO!" May yelled.

She grabbed Misty's mallet, ran across the room and smashed some important-looking equipment in the corner of the room.

"The shield should be down, Samos, Teleport!" May screamed.

_I can't yet... the shield must dissipate first._

"You tratior! You will die for this!" Giovanni fired a shot at Misty, turned around, and fired a shot at May.

"PIKA!" (NO!) Pikachu pressed his face against the bars. His cheeks blazed with sparks, but the electricity had no effect on the specially-constructed cage.

Misty doubled over, and fell to the floor. May's legs gave out from under her. She slumped over and lay motionless on the floor. Ash rushed over to Misty's body, and rolled her onto her back. He tried to ignore the blood that had already soaked her shirt.

"Ash... I'm sorry... I love you..." Misty whispered, and her eyes slowly closed.

"Mist..." Ash lowered his head.

"MAY!" Duplica rushed over to May.

"I... Was... Never... On... Your... Side... You..." May spoke in short, painful gasps

_The shield is completely depleted, prepare to teleport._

Samos's eyes glowed, and Ash, Samos, Deoxys, and Ash's friends vanished from sight in the blink of an eye.

Ambezua: I know, it might be a bit cheap to put Samos back into the story, but, hey, it works great right? I know, you are all wondering whether Misty and May died... That comes in the next (and final) chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon... etc., etc.,...

Ambezua: Ah, yes... Let's check up on Misty and May.

Chapter 6: On the Road Again...

A few weeks later...

Ash looked over at Misty, who lay motionless on the bed. Ash began to stroke her hair softly. He stood up, and turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Misty sat up.

"Oh... I thought you were asleep." Ash sat back down on the bed.

"Na, I just pretended to, just to figure out what you do to me when I'm sleep." Misty grinned.

"Huh?"

"I'm just kidding, silly!" Misty gave him a light shove, "you can be so dense sometimes."

"The cute sort of dense, or the annoying type?"

"Both..." Misty crept closer for a kiss.

"HEY, what's up you two!" May burst through the door, her arm in a cast.

"What are you doing here, May?" Misty jumped away from Ash, blushing.

"Oh, I'm just cheaking up on you two. I didn't get off as lucky as you did. I DID get shot in the shoulder. At least TRY to show some concern. I can't even use my right arm!" May put her left arm on her hip.

"I got shot in my lower left side! I nearly died! What do you mean I got off easier?" Misty fumed.

"Uh... yeah... well, you two can get back to whatever it was that you were doing before I came in." May said nervously, and walked out of the room.

"It's good to have May back to normal again." Ash smiled

"Yeah, GioMay was REALLY beginning to tick me off!" Misty grinned.

They both laughed.

"Hey, guess what?" Brock walked into the room, carrying a pokemon egg.

"Whose that for?" Ash pointed at the egg.

"Well, it turns out that since Team Rocket violated the rules of the tournament by attacking us, they ahve decided to award the egg to you two. I hope you enjoy it... Oh, and please try to take it easy, Misty, your wounds still haven't fully healed. Doctor's orders." Brock walked out of the room again, careful to close the door as he left.

Ash looked down at the egg, it's smooth surface gleamed in the light.

"You know what, Ash? It's sort of like our baby."

"Yeah," Ash agreed, without really listening to what Misty said.

"Also, I wouldn't mind having another baby with you either..." Misty's eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, that's fine with me, Mist," Ash was still not listening, he was still fully absorbed in the egg.

"How about right now?" Misty grabbed Ash around the waist from behind.

"Now? Huh? What?" Ash finnally snapped out of his trace.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, never mind... You just act so absent-minded sometimes."

"Oh... But what is it that you wanted to do?"

"Oh, nothing... May has been talking to me about the little "encounter" you two had while she was being influenced by Giovanni. I was just curious..."

"Oh, no! Not you too!" Ash pumped up pff the bed, only half serious.

"Come on, Ash... I was just kidding."

"Oh, good, I hoped so."

"What type of pokemon do you think this is, anyway?" Misty changed the subject back to the pokemon egg.

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, we had better get an early start, if we plan on getting to the next town on scedule."

"Right," Ash placed the egg into his backpack, and ran out into the living room. He picked up Pikachu, placed him on his knee, and took a seat on the coutch.

"Hey, guys, guess what? I have something important to tell you all." an evil smile crept across Misty's face as she sat next to Ash

"What is it?" Brock asked, a bit curious, and took a seat.

Duplica and May rushed in each took a seat as well.

"Ash and I are going to have a baby soon."

Everyone's eyes buldged and jaw dropped, except for Ash and Misty, who were laughing fit to kill.

THE END

Ambezua: LOL, I love happy endings! Don't you? Please R&R! (and yes, I plan on going over the story MULTIPLE times looking for errors. I just haven't had a lot of time today to find them.)


End file.
